


LOVE IS GRAY

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sherlocked, Teenlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock está acostumbrado a no recibir nada por San Valentín pero, este año, recibirá más que un regalo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que diversión.  
> Este fanfic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I am sherlocked.

La Navidad acababa de pasar y los comercios ya esperaban ansiosos el siguiente día más vendible del año: San Valentín.

Se había convertido en una costumbre regalar bombones o, simplemente, algo bonito ese día. Para desgracia de quien no lo hiciera estando en pareja, la soltería le visitaría pronto, si es que eso podía llamarse desventaja.

Incluso los colegios e institutos se llenaban de regalos ese día. El regalo estrella, sin duda, eran las rosas, aunque siempre se veía algún que otro oso de peluche por los pasillos.

Ese día, el profesorado se hacía el despistado y el alumnado disfrutaba de una jornada distendida pues, aunque no recibieran ningún obsequio, siempre había tiempo para interrogar a quien sí lo había hecho.

Ese año le tocó a Sherlock ser el centro de las preguntas. Porque Sherlock Holmes, el niño que no rehuía de las personas pero tampoco se acercaba demasiado, había recibido una rosa. Gris, concretamente.

La expectación, por tanto, era doble. ¿Quién habría sido y por qué gris?

Sherlock se la encontró al volver a clase del recreo. Esperaba una rosa roja como el resto de sus compañeros, aunque más por burla que por deseo verdadero. El color gris le provocó un gran impacto. La guardó bajo el pupitre sin más dilación y obvió, como de costumbre, las bromas de a quienes debería soportar todavía por algunos años más.

Las clases por fin acabaron ese día. Sherlock tomó la rosa y la depositó en la mitad de su libro de lectura con cuidado. Lo cerró y ahí quedó, esperando ser vista de nuevo. Se fue a casa dando un paseo liberador y sólo interrumpido por la música de sus auriculares, buscando en su teléfono el significado de ese color tan poco usual para regalar en forma de rosa.

 **Rosa Gris:** Desconsuelo, aburrimiento y vejez.

Dado que era un chico de instituto y se consolaba fácilmente entre música y medios menos lícitos, lo asoció con el aburrimiento. Si bien se aburría con una facilidad pasmosa cuando el entorno no era propicio –generalmente–, no lo exponía fuera de casa. Así que las probabilidades se redujeron. O bien sus padres estaban tan aburridos como él, pensamiento que descartó a los dos segundos, o su hermano le estaba gastando una broma pesada.

 _Habrá empezado la dieta de nuevo_ –pensó Sherlock.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, aún con la mochila a la espalda, fue a pedirle explicaciones. Mycroft Holmes estaba tomando un pastel que pasó del plato a la cama y de la cama a la alfombra. Entonces comenzaron los gritos.

Billy subió las escaleras para poner orden. Él llevaba en la familia desde siempre y sabía las idas y venidas de toda la familia, en especial, de los hermanos Holmes.

Cuando abrió la puerta, las quejas habían cesado. En su lugar, supuso que debajo del pastel habría dos cuerpos y un dormitorio amueblado.

—Arreglen todo esto. Haré otro pastel –la voz de Billy no era ruda ni temperamental. Sin embargo, era firme y llena de vivencias. Podía poner a los Holmes firmes y eso era un don escaso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los hermanos no tardaron en mirarse. El mayor, con rencor por el postre perdido. El menor, lleno de la incertidumbre que odiaba.

—¿Entonces no has sido tú el de la rosa? –preguntó desesperado Sherlock, soplándose los rizos pegajosos.

—¡Qué voy a ser yo! –contestó Mycroft. –Ni que no tuviera a nadie a quien... –carraspeó— otra cosa que hacer.

Sherlock obvió su sonrojo. Si no había sido el bufón de su hermano, entonces, ¿quién quedaba? No había ningún chico nuevo que cumpliera con el tópico de no haberlo conocido. Tampoco ninguna chica interesada en sus dotes para pasar de ella. Y, sin embargo, alguien le había dejado una rosa interesante...

A la sazón, golpearon la puerta de la habitación y los hermanos se formaron como en el ejército con el que sus padres les atemorizaban con llevarlos.


	2. Piensa, Sherlock, piensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock está acostumbrado a no recibir nada por San Valentín pero, este año, recibirá más que un regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que diversión.  
> Este fanfic participa en el intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I am sherlocked.

—Les espero en la cocina con todo limpio. Si no es así, consideraré mi presencia en esta casa innecesaria y me marcharé. No es una amenaza. Es un hecho.

 

Los hermanos Holmes estaban acostumbrados a vivir con Billy. Mayordomo, niñero e incluso consejero y amigo, no dudaba sin embargo en regañarles cuando consideraba necesario.

Ya sabían bastante bien dónde estaban los utensilios de limpieza; años de destrozos los avalaban. Cuando bajaron a la cocina sin valor para dejar una pizca de tarta en el dormitorio, otra grande, blanca y con aspecto delicioso les esperaba. Con unos padres fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo, un capricho de vez en cuando no hacía ningún mal.

Mientras los chicos devoraban más de un plato, Billy se dispuso a comenzar con la cena. Curiosos, se quedaron en la cocina para observar: noche de verduras. Un suspiro colectivo llenó la sala. Por parte de los hermanos Holmes, porque veían la próxima obligatoriedad de la ingesta. Por parte de Billy, porque tenía entrada de primera fila para el espectáculo gastronómico-circense del día.

La paciencia le haría inmortal en una chimenea.

Larga fue la noche con fregona de por medio y, cuando al fin pudieron los hermanos huir del comedor a sus dormitorios, comenzó la indagación a través de la pared. Desde pequeños, un ladrillo suelto les había servido de unión en las noches más frías.

_¿Todavía nada? - **MH**_

_¿Sugerencias? - **SH**_

_Tiene que conocerte. Olvida eso, a ti te conoce todo el mundo, no te callas - **MH**_

_Sugerencias útiles - **SH**_

_Compañeros de clase que no estén a la vista - **MH**_

_Detrás y a los lados - **SH**_

_Bien, ahora enumera y piensa, hermanito - **MH**_

La hoja de papel iba de un lado a otro sin más paro que lo que tardaban en escribir. Acabó en manos de Sherlock y éste, como la lista de Mycroft, la guardó. Era tiempo de respuestas.

La disposición de la clase de Sherlock era de 4x5. Él se sentaba en tercera fila al lado de la ventana, por lo que detrás quedaban dos filas más, junto con las tres personas con las que compartía la tercera.

Sherlock plasmó su clase en el Palacio Mental.

Justo detrás de él estaba Jim. Al lado de éste, Sebastian. A continuación, Molly, y más a la derecha, Mike.

Detrás de Jim estaba Sarah, a su derecha, Donovan, seguida por John y Anderson. Y en la misma fila de Sherlock se situaban Irene, Mary y Anthea. Basándose en la premisa de Mycroft, ¿quién de ellos sería?

Donovan estaba enamorada de Anderson, aunque salía con otro chico de la clase. Sarah lo estaba de John, aunque ni salían. John era el enamorado de muchas chicas de su clase. Irene estaba muy pendiente de él, Sherlock Holmes, al que el amor le importaba menos que nada, y de alguna chica.

 

De Mike no había referencias, sólo que se llevaba muy bien con John. De Jim, que con Sebastian había alguna relación extraña, como con Molly, con Sherlock... Entre él y John se repartirían la clase como un pastel.

 

Quedaba Anthea, pero quitando la inclinación de John hacia ella como con todas las demás, no mostraba ninguna señal de interés en nadie.

 

¿Quién habría dejado la rosa gris en el pupitre de Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará...


	3. James Moriarty y Sebastian Moran

Decidió comenzar por Jim Moriarty.

A la primera conclusión que llegó fue que tenía una relación muy estrecha con Sebastian Moran, su compañero de clase. La segunda fue que no saldría de su vida, Sherlock Holmes, cuando terminara el instituto.

James Moriarty era un niño sin problemas económicos. Vivía holgadamente en su casa de tres plantas con sus padres y sus, decían, dos hermanos trillizos. Sin embargo, eso sólo eran rumores, pues nadie había visto a los supuestos niños nunca.

Algunos decían que habían sido llevados con otros familiares porque los tres juntos eran demasiada presión para unos padres que trabajaban todo el día. Otras personas afirmaban haber escuchado que habían sido enviados a una escuela militar. Otros, decían que a un internado e, incluso, hablaban de haberlos visto tras las cortinas de las habitaciones del último piso de la casa.

Nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta. De lo único que estaban seguros es de que la mente de Jim, así le llamaban, le haría ser un héroe o un villano, pues la sociedad y él no se llevaban del todo bien.

De hecho, el único que compartía el mismo espacio era Seb.

Sebastian Moran. Poco se sabía de este niño. Incluso Sherlock, cuya afición era investigar a la gente. Si bien de Jim tenía bastantes datos, aunque su mera presencia se turnara entre la antipatía y la fascinación, Seb era un tipo, más que reservado, oscuro.

Había llegado a la ciudad el año anterior y con el único que cruzaba palabra era con Jim. Incluso había rumores de que tenían algo juntos, pero nada más. No mostraban afecto en público. Sin embargo, Jim se pasaba el día socializando con Molly y, sí, con Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba harto de que invadiera su espacio personal. Pero siempre iba cubierto por su guardaespaldas Moran, así que, aparte de repasar boxeo por si acaso, poco podía hacer. No tenía intención de dejarse la cara gratuitamente.

Salvo una vez, que recibió un puñetazo mientras Jim estaba acosando a John, justo cuando éste entró nuevo al curso. En ese momento, una fuerza interior se adueñó de Sherlock y empujó a Jim con tanta fuerza que le hizo una brecha en la cabeza con la pared. Moran, que estaba a su lado, no tardó en hacerle besar el suelo.

La profesora intervino y la batalla quedó aplazada, pero siempre estaba la intriga de cuándo empezarían a pelear de nuevo y dónde.

Después de eso, Jim se dedicaba a tirar bolas de papel a Molly, hasta que un día Moriarty casi se envenena con el bocadillo, o eso dijo el médico. Molly pidió permiso a la profesora para sentarse junto a Seb a partir de ese momento, en la misma fila que Jim. Nadie sabía quién había sido la persona capaz de alterar un bocadillo, pero Sherlock sabía que si bien él mismo no había sido, Molly tenía muchas posibilidades. James Moriarty también lo sabía.

Haciendo cábalas, Sherlock tomó a bien descartar a Jim y a Seb de la lista. No los veía como el tipo de personas que regalan rosas y, mucho menos, que no hacen nada después hacia la persona en cuestión. Jim sólo se ponía en su camino de vez en cuando y Seb lo apoyaba, nada más. Qué mejor que no hacerles caso y disfrutar de la compañía de John, pensaba Sherlock, que disfrutaba como nadie cada vez que su compañero le decía que era _brillante._

Así pues, pasó a la siguiente persona de la lista. Alguien que, según Sherlock, estaba enamorada de él y no se lo diría ni en un millón de años.

_Molly Hooper. Veamos qué hay de ti._

**Author's Note:**

> Continuará...


End file.
